Session 9
by allienicole16
Summary: The gang goes up to an old abandoned mental institution for Halloween and things start to get weird. Based off the movie Session 9. Rent it because it's actually pretty weird. Rated M for a reason guys. No sex scenes just graphic stuff. J/H & E/D R
1. The Beginning

**Authors Note: So upon the request of Ashley i have decided to start writing my halloween piece early because i want to have it done before Halloween. So here is it. It's called Session 9 and yes it is based on that movie. If you've seen it then you know what's in store, but the person who done it wont be the person you think it is. Trust me. Ne ways so pretty much the gang has decided to do something different this year and this is what happened. Yes there will be character death. I'm not someone who writes a horror story where no one dies. There might be a survivor or two but i'm not entirely sure on that one yet. You'll just have to read and find out. This wont be too long but i also wont be updating it all the time. So let me know what you think. J/H & D/E. It's rated M for a reason guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Session 9 is not mine. I'm just using the idea and running with it. **

* * *

**Session 9:**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

The sun was just beginning to set as the gang made their way up to the old building outside of town.

"This is going to be so cool." Kelso yelled as Fez clapped his hands.

"So cool." He repeated.

"Keep it down you guys. The cops could come by any moment." Eric whispered as he hit Kelso and Fez in the back of the head.

"Yeah you dill holes if you get us caught I'm kicking both your asses." Donna warned them as Hyde laughed.

"Steven I don't want to do this." Jackie whispered.

"Come on Jackie it'll be great."

"Steven we're going up to an abandoned mental institution. That doesn't sound good." She said as Donna walked over to her.

"Jackie nothing is going to happen to us up there. I promise."

"Fine but if something tries to kill me I'm using you as a human shield." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah fine whatever Jackie." Donna laughed before walking back over to Eric.

"Okay guys the coast is clear let's do this thing." Eric said as everyone agreed and they started walking towards the building.

"So what's up with this place anyways?" Kelso asked.

"There's a few stories about it but only one is true." Eric said.

"What's the story? And this better not have something to do with a sweater." Fez warned.

"No sweaters okay god. No there was this one patient who got committed in the early 70's. I guess she was one of those people who blocks out bad things that happen to her. Anyway they put her into this treatment program that brings out all those repressed memories. Well she remembers her father raping her. But he didn't just do it once." Eric said as they continued to walk up to the building.

"What happened?" Donna asked, she too was intrigued by the story.

"It turns out that her family was a part of some freaky cult and they would take her out to the woods and her grandfather and father would take turns raping her. Her mother and grandmother were also involved in the cult so they would bring a newborn baby from the hospital and the girl would have to watch her mother cut the heart out of the baby. Then she'd have to drink the baby's blood while everyone else ate the baby's flesh."

"Ewe," Jackie gasped and moved closer to Hyde.

"Jackie it's just a story." He whispered as Eric went on.

"So the girl would get raped repeatedly and if she got pregnant she was forced to have abortions. Well her family would just eat the fetus like they did the newborn."

"That's just sick." Kelso said as everyone agreed.

"Yeah well it gets worse. So the girl decides to sue her family and on the day she's set to be in court she pulls the plug on it. Meanwhile this case was important to this hospital because they'd had a lot of kids come in that were affected by this cult only none of them really remembered it enough or were willing to press charges. So anyway they thought we have this girl lets just do it. So of course the girls pulls it. Well it turns out that her parents found a doctors record of a physical done just before the girl was committed that states that she was a virgin."

"Holy cow," Donna said.

"Yeah so the family counter sues and all the funds that went into the hospital disappear."

"How do you know all that Forman?" Hyde asked.

"My uncle was one of the attorney's on the case." Eric said as they stopped in front of the doors.

"Are there any other weird things like that in here?" Fez whispered.

"Yeah of course there are. But those people are gone. There's nothing in here Fez." Eric said before he opened the doors. The first thing they saw when they walked in was a long hallway and a lot of doors.

"Are those patient rooms?" Donna asked.

"No I don't think so. I think those are the doctors offices." Eric said as the group started walking into the foyer.

"Do you know this place at all Forman?" Hyde asked

"I know some of it. There are three floors. They're put into sections instead of numbers though. There's section A where they kept the really mental people, then B where they kept the ones that could harm you, but they weren't as bad as A and then there's section C where the harmless ones were kept. My uncle said it was pretty basic stuff."

"So are we going to split up or do this as a group?" Hyde asked.

"Well I think we should split up just to cover more ground. Here," Eric reached into his bag and pulled out 6 walkie talkies, "I got these for you guys. They don't reach very far but we can attempt to use them if all else we'll just yell if we see the cops or something."

"Okay I call section C." Kelso said as Fez raised his hand as well.

"I'm with Kelso."

"Fine, we've got B." Hyde took Jackie's hand and she nodded. She would have much rather gone to section C but at least it wasn't A.

"That leaves us with A and the morgue." Eric said as he started walking away.

"Wait the morgue?" Hyde asked as Eric nodded.

"Yeah there aren't that many A rooms so I think to be fair Donna and I should check out downstairs."

"Whatever," Hyde dragged Jackie back to the hallway as Kelso and Fez followed him.

"Lets get this show on the road." Eric told Donna who cringed slightly. She couldn't figure out why this place was giving her the creeps and why Eric was being so weird about it.

* * *

**KELSO AND FEZ:**

"So section C shouldn't be too bad." Fez said once they walked up the stairs to the third floor.

"No it should be a piece of cake. Who knows maybe we'll have time for a mini circle." Kelso elbowed Fez who rubbed his side.

"Ai," He followed Kelso was peering into the different rooms.

"Man wackos sure are weird." He said as he walked into a room that was covered with drawings of police officers.

"I wonder what was wrong with this person?"

"Well Fez isn't it obvious. This person was jealous of the police." He said as Fez stared at him.

"Are you getting dumber?"

"What?" Kelso stared at Fez who turned around and walked out of the room.

"Oh hey look at this." Fez was staring out the window as Kelso ran over to him. They both looked down and saw an old house just off to the side of the building.

"I wonder who lived there." Kelso said as Fez shrugged.

"Someone who didn't have any money I'm guessing. That house looks terrible."

"That's because it's old Fez." Kelso said as he walked away and Fez glared at him.

* * *

**JACKIE AND HYDE:**

"Steven I'm scared." Jackie said as Hyde rolled his eyes and let go Jackie's hand.

"Here," He handed her the walkie talkie and squatted down, "Get on my back."

"Okay," Jackie jumped on Hyde' s back and kissed his cheek, "Thank you." She whispered.

"Jackie if you didn't want to do this you didn't have to come."

"I wanted to be with you." She whispered as Hyde was hit with her utter devotion of him and he felt his chest tighten.

"Still you should have come if you didn't feel comfortable with it."

"You'll protect me. So I'll be fine." She said and Hyde nodded.

"Always doll," He told her as he gave her a small smile.

"So what room should we check out first?"

"How about this one?" Hyde walked into a room that was covered with symbols and words about god.

"I wonder what these mean?"

Hyde put Jackie down and walked over to investigate the wall. "These look like cult symbols."

Jackie stared at the walls as Hyde walked back over to her.

"This room probably belonged to one of those cult kids."

Hyde let Jackie jump back onto his back as they walked out of the room.

"This isn't too bad. A little creepy but not too bad." Jackie said, as she held on tighter to Hyde.

"Then why are you holding on so tight?"

"Just to be on the safe side." Hyde smiled, as Jackie's grip got tighter.

"Okay,"

"Steven what's that?" She asked as Hyde looked forward and something next to the stairs. They tried to get a closer look but the thing disappeared.

"Okay Steven lets go."

"Come Jackie it was probably just a trick of the light. I'll protect you remember. Lets just check out the rest of the rooms."

Jackie put her head down on Hyde's shoulder as he started investigating the rooms some more.

* * *

**ERIC AND DONNA:**

"Eric why the morgue?" Donna asked as Eric laughed.

"Because it's cool. Come on Donna it'll be fun."

"Eric you're acting really weird." Donna said as Eric looked at her.

"Donna look I'm sick and tired of being the one that doesn't scare everyone else. The one who is all lame and girlie on Halloween? This is my one chance to get rid of that image so I'm going to take that chance okay?" He asked as Donna stared at him.

"Alright."

"Thank you. Now let's go." He said as he went past section A and started walking towards the basement stairs.

"Eric what about section A?"

"We'll check it out on our way back. I just want to get downstairs."

They started walking down the halls till Eric suddenly stopped.

"Eric?" Donna asked as Eric stared down the hall as if he was in a trance.

Donna looked down the hall and saw a single chair sitting in the sunlight surrounded by puddles of water.

"Eric," Donna said as she shook him but he wouldn't come out of his trance, "Eric!" She yelled as he suddenly looked at her.

"Oh sorry about that. Let's go." He started pulling Donna but she wouldn't move.

"Eric what happened?"

"Oh uh nothing. I thought I heard something." He said before he started walking away and Donna ran to catch up with him.

They walked down the stairs and towards the morgue when Donna saw a door down on the hallway that was slightly opened.

"Hey Eric lets go check that out?" She said but before Eric could stop her she was already walking away. He followed after her and saw the writing on the door that read Patient Records.

"Oh this is going to be good." He said as Donna laughed and together they walked into the room.

After looking through some old records Eric found a Patient Record for a patient named Mary Hobbs who was suffering from multiple personality disorder. He opened the file and found recorded tapes inside.

"We have got to listen to these." Eric said as Donna shook her head.

"Eric it's one thing to read the files but I don't want to hear some dead patient's voice."

"Oh come on Donna what could it hurt." Eric said as he walked over to the tape player and put the tape inside. He hit play and suddenly voice began to fill the room.

"Mary, it's good to see you."

"Hello Doctor."

"Mary we've been talking for a few weeks now but we haven't talked about why you're here."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Mary we need to talk about the accident."

"But I don't want to."

"The patient has moved from the chair to the corner" The doctor said as Eric pulled up a chair and grabbed the rest of the file. He looked down and saw there were other labels on the file. They read the princess, Billy and Simon.

"Mary we need to talk about this."

"But I don't want to and you can't make me. Please don't make me."

"Mary," The doctor said as silence filled the room.

"Good Evening Doctor," a different voice said as Eric looked up at Donna.

"Well hello there princess how are you?"

"I'm good."

"Where is Mary?"

"Mary is asleep. She seemed sad."

"That's too bad Princess. I was hoping that Mary would talk to me about something."

"What did you want Mary to talk about?"

"I wanted Mary to tell me about the accident Christmas afternoon in Lowell."

"Mary shouldn't have to talk about that."

"Why not Princess?"

"Because Mary is a good girl."

"Princess where is Billy?"

"Billy?"

"Yes where is Billy?"

"Billy is asleep."

"He's asleep."

"Yes, he's had a long day." She giggled and Donna grabbed Eric's hand.

"Princess will you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Will you talk about that day?"

"NO!"

"Princess,"

"NO I WONT DO IT. I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THAT. MARY DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT." The tape cut off after that and Eric just looked up at Donna whose face was ghost white.

"Eric I don't want to listen to these anymore."

"Oh come on this was only session 3 there's like 6 more." He said as he pulled out the tape and grabbed another.

"Please Eric."

"Donna if you want you can go meet up with the others." Eric said as Donna stared at him.

"I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be fine. Just come back when you feel like it alright." Eric said as he started listening to another tape. Donna started walking out the door as Eric turned to her and smiled.

"I'll be fine." Donna gave him one last look before she went to find the others.

* * *

**A/N: Yes i based Eric off of the lawyer dude on the team. Also everything with Jackie and Kelso's past relationship will come up because I based Kelso and Hyde off of Hank and Phil. So we'll see. Ne ways so let me know what you think so far.  
**


	2. Creepy Voices

**Authors Note: Wow 3 reviews. That's 3 more than i thought i would get. LOL. Ne ways the action is starting this chapter and while i wanted to keep going i had to save everything else for the very next chapter. But trust me...it's gonna be good. LOL. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Session 9:**

**Chapter Two: Creepy Voices**

**DONNA:**

"Stupid Eric," She said as she walked up the stairs to Section B. She walked onto the floor and found Jackie on Hyde's back staring into a room.

"Hey guys," She said as she walked over.

"Donna where's Eric?" Jackie asked.

"Oh he found some files downstairs and now he's listening to the tapes." She rolled her eyes and Hyde stared at her.

"Tapes?"

"Oh sorry. We found some office down there full of patient files. One of them had some tapes but they're really creepy."

"How creepy?" Hyde stared at Donna as she rolled her eyes again.

"Multiple personality creepy."

"Awesome." Hyde said as he set Jackie down and started walking away.

"Steven where are you going?"

"I want to check this out okay? I'll be back in a second."

"Steven," Jackie said but Hyde was already gone.

"Sorry Jackie."

"He promised he'd protect me." Jackie whispered as Donna realized for the first time how terrified Jackie really was.

"Jackie?"

Jackie looked at Donna then looked at the stairs.

"He'll come back right?"

Donna could only stare at Jackie as she watched the other girl stare at the stairs.

* * *

**KELSO AND FEZ:**

"I wonder if the others have found anything." Kelso asked.

"Probably. We're on the lame floor."

"You're right Fez. Let's go check out the basement."

"The basement?" Fez gulped as Kelso walked away.

"Come on Fez it'll be great."

Together the two of them walked down the stairs and headed towards the basement.

Once they were down the stairs Fez realized how dumb there were.

"Kelso I think this was a bad idea."

"Oh come on Fez. It'll be fine." He said as he walked down the hall and suddenly stopped.

"What?"

"Do you see that?" Kelso asked as he leaned down to pick something up.

"See what?" Fez walked closed to Kelso who was standing upright holding something in his hand.

"It's a coin." Kelso said as he showed it Fez.

"So what's so important about that?"

Kelso ignored him and looked further down the hall and saw another coin.

"Fez this hallway is filled with coins. I think they're a trail."

"A trail?"

"Yeah come on." He said as Fez followed him down the hall picking up coins as they went along.

After a few seconds the boys came to the end of the hallway and Kelso looked around for any more coins.

"Kelso," Fez pointed to a hole in the hallway that was filled with ashes.

"What?"

"I saw something shiny over there." Fez walked over and lifted a ton of coins off the ground.

"Holy shit." Kelso said as he walked over and knelt on the ground.

"There's a ton of coins here." Fez started shoving them in his pockets as Kelso did the same.

"Wait Fez we cant carry all of this by ourselves. Go get Jackie's purse."

"What? Why do I have to get it?"

"Because someone has to stay here and guard the money." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Why do you have to watch the money? Why cant I?"

"Because in a situation like this the foreigner always gets the bag. Haven't you seen any movies?" Kelso went back to looking or more coins as Fez glared at him.

"Fine I will go get her bag, but after wards we are sharing the money you got it you son of a bitch." Fez walked away from Kelso mumbling to himself about stupid American customs.

Kelso was trying to find the source of all coins when he noticed that part of the bricks in the wall was coming undone. He moved some of the bricks and a ton of coins fell out along with a few other things. Kelso started making piles of everything that he found and was examining everything closely to see if the other stuff would be of any value.

"Who would hide death tags in the wall?" Kelso said as he put on of the rings on his finger and twirled it around. He reached his hand back into the wall and more coins came out along with a long spear.

"What the hell?" He said as he stared at the sharp object. "This could take someone's eye out." He put it back in the hole and started counting the coins. After a few minutes he started growing impatient.

"Fez where the hell are you?" He got up and started walking down the hall trying to find the staircase. "I could have sworn it was right here."

**-SLAM-**

Kelso spun around and saw a dark shadow coming his way down the hall.

"Oh shit," He turned around and started bolting down the hall, running into the fence walls along his way. He turned down three different halls until he felt it was safe enough to start walking. He turned around to see if the person was still behind him and to his relief he wasn't.

"Oh thank god,"

"God isn't here Kelso."

Kelso turned around and didn't even have a chance to scream.

* * *

**HYDE AND ERIC:**

_"Mary please talk to me about that night."_

_"I can't talk about that. I just cant. I don't want to remember it. You're a mean man for making me remember it."_

Hyde walked through the door and found Eric sitting at a desk listening intently to a tape deck.

_"Mary please we need to talk about that night in Lowell."_

_"Mary wont talk about it doctor."_

_"She won't Princess?"  
_

_"No she won't."_

Hyde walked over to Eric and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh shit, Hyde you scared me." Eric hit the pause button and looked up at Hyde.

"Man what are you listening to?"

Hyde picked up the file and read the first few lines.

"It's really great. This girl has multiple personality disorder so she has like 4 people living inside her body. It's pretty cool."

"Yeah I guess." Hyde pulled a chair up and Eric hit the play button.

_"Princess where's Billy?"_

_"Billy?"_

_"Yes, where is Billy today?"_

_"I don't know where Billy is."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I just don't."_

_"I see."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"No it's alright Princess there is something else I can ask you instead."_

_"What would that be?"_

_"Where is Simon?"_

There was a long pause at this point and Eric looked down at the file.

_"Who?"_

_"Simon…Mary said that she knew someone named Simon."_

_"There is no Simon."_

_"Princess will you please talk to me about him?"_

_"NO! I don't know of this Simon person. PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_"The patient has retreated to a corner. End of Session."_

Eric took the tape out as Hyde continued to stare at it.

"Are all of them like this?"

"So far yeah. I haven't heard from Billy of Simon yet."

"Eric I don't think you should be listening to these."

"Oh what harm could it do?" Eric said as he put another tape in and Hyde got up.

Hyde walked over to the stacks of patient records and started sifting through them. He looked down at an admittance book and turned to Eric.

"Hey that girl you were telling us about earlier was here named Patricia?"

Eric looked up at Hyde and nodded. "Yeah actually it was. Why?"

"Because I found her admittance record. Looks like she wasn't the only kid admitted for that cult thing that day."

"Really?"

"Yeah some girl named Mary Alice Brandon was admitted for the same thing. I guess she died here too."

"Weird."

"Yeah her and her doctor died." Hyde continued to go through the book and suddenly he started cracking up.

"What?" Eric asked as he hit the pause button and turned back to Hyde, a look over annoyance clearly on his face.

"Remember crazy Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

"Guess who was admitted here 2 years before it closed."

"Ha that's hilarious." Eric turned back to the tape player and Hyde stared at him.

"Eric-"

"Dude look if you're going to talk just go back up there." He didn't even look at Hyde this time.

"Eric-"

"No I just want to finish listening to this and then I'll be up."

Hyde didn't even stick around to hear the end of that sentence.

Eric hit the play button again and let himself be absorbed in the words.

_"Hello Doctor."_

_"Why hello there Billy."_

Eric listened as the doctor talked to the Billy personality and that's when he heard it again.

**_"You can hear me cant you Eric?"_**

Eric looked around the room for the source of the voice.

"Hello?" He called but he didn't hear anyone reply.

"Probably just my imagination." He turned back to the tape as the pages of the book Hyde had been reading moved and the door closed slightly.

* * *

**A/N: Those of you who have seen the movie know who is talking to Eric and maybe you know why. Ne ways let me know what you thought of this. The next chapter will have more of the doctors conversation with Billy and by the way he's listening to session 6. Ne ways we'll also find out what's going on with Kelso. **

**A little trivia for you. Who did i base one of the mental patients off of? Let me know and i'll have you in here as a patient. Thanks!**


	3. The Doll

**Authors Note: Okay this is just about over. I have maybe one or two more chapters to do. It's going to be hard to figure out the ending because it's so visual it's not even funny. Ne ways so i dont know if anyone has noticed this but all the chapter titles are important. You might not realize how important until the story is over but they are ALL very important. Keep that in mind. Ne ways thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to Ashley (Hyde's Bride). I told you i'd scare ya.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything and the dialogue on the tapes comes straight from Session 9.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Doll**

_"I know this is difficult Mary. That's why we're here to help."_

_"I miss Peter. I miss him so much!"_

_"Mary I want you to remember what happened 10 years ago, on Christmas night in Lowell."_

_"That's where we grew up."_

_"Yes. What happened that night in Lowell?"_

_"Nothing happened!"_

_"Mary something did happen. That's why we have these sessions, to help you remember."_

_"No I can't remember."_

_"File note. Patient shows extreme agitation. She is putting her fingers in her mouth."_

_"Will you share the doll Mr. Doctor?"_

_"Princess?"_

_"Mary got a china doll from her mother, but we can't find it now."_

_"No Princess I haven't seen it."_

_"Maybe Billy knows. Silly Billy."_

_"Princess, what happened on Christmas 10 years ago in Lowell?"_

_"We got presents. Mary got a china doll and Peter got a big old knife."_

_"Then what happened?"_

_"Mary's mommy and Daddy went to sleep. We played upstairs. Peter turned off the lights and hid. Mary tried to find him."_

_"Who played upstairs?"_

_"Mary and Peter and me and Billy. Silly."_

_"Has Billy told you what happened next?"_

_"Billy only tells me nice things. Like that I'm pretty."_

_"Princess, was Simon there that night?"_

_"I don't know any Simon."_

_"Billy never told you about Simon?"_

_"No, I'm tired Mister Doctor."_

_"Maybe Billy would like to talk now."_

_"Billy is asleep."_

_"He's asleep."_

_"Uh huh. I'm really tired. I'm going to go to bed now."_

Eric turned off the tape and sighed. He thought that if he went back and listened to the first tape he might understand this better. And he was right. He hadn't even heard the name Peter mentioned before. He opened the file back up and read a little more about Mary.

* * *

**JACKIE & DONNA**

"Jackie!" Fez yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"Fez what's wrong?" Donna asked as Fez tried to catch his breath.

"Kelso and I were in the basement and we found these coins. There are so many coins." He said between gulps of air.

"Where's Michael?" Jackie asked as she looked behind Fez.

"He's down there still. He wanted me to get your purse and come back down." Fez stared at Jackie who could only laugh.

"Fez I didn't bring a purse."

"Well why the hell not."

"Because I don't need one here."

"Uh!" Fez turned around and started walking away.

"Fez where are you going?" Donna asked.

"Back down to Kelso. I have to tell him that we have to find another way to bring the coins up."

"Fine we'll come with you." Donna grabbed Jackie's hand and they started following Fez. They got down to the basement and Hyde was walking up the stairs.

"Oh hey guys."

Jackie ran over to Hyde and threw her arms around him. "I knew you'd come back."

"I told you I would." He looked down at her and she smiled.

"I know but I was still scared."

He took her hand into his and they walked back over to the group.

"We're going down to help Kelso. I guess he found a bunch of coins."

"Kelso is down there?" Hyde asked as Fez nodded.

"Yeah I left him in this room. Come on I'll show you."

Together the group walked down the stairs following Fez to the basement.

"Okay so which way?" Hyde asked and Fez sighed.

"This way," He led the group down the hall to a whole in the wall.

Hyde walked inside the whole and noticed all the coins scattered around. He looked up and noticed some bricks missing from one part of the wall and tags lying all around the ground.

"What the hell?" He kneeled down and picked one up.

"What is it Hyde?" Donna asked.

"It's a death tag." He looked inside the whole and saw what looked like room on the other side.

"There's a room over there." He said as Donna walked over to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah I can't see it very well, but it looks weird and all these death tags were in there."

Donna picked on up and examined it. The tag read, Mary Hobbs. She threw it down and walked away from it.

"What's wrong Donna?" Jackie asked.

"That tag… it's from the patient file that Eric is obsessed with."

Hyde looked at her before Fez sighed.

"Kelso isn't around here." He looked down and saw all the death tags scattered around.

"Those weren't there before I left." He said and Hyde stared at him.

"They weren't?"

"No and neither was that hole in the wall."

"Steven, I'm scared." Jackie said as Hyde walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Lets go check around see if Kelso got lost or something." Hyde said as the group nodded and they started walking down the hall. Once they got to the stairs Jackie suddenly heard something.

"Wait guys," They all stopped and turned to her, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Donna asked.

"Uh you guys go ahead. I'll catch up." Jackie walked away as Hyde watched her.

"Are you coming Hyde?" Donna asked.

"No I'm going to wait here for Jackie. I don't want her wandering around on her own." Donna nodded then continued walking with Fez.

* * *

**JACKIE**

Jackie walked up the stairs, running her hands along the fence as she hummed slightly to herself. She heard something fall to the found and suddenly looked up.

"Michael," Jackie said as she ran up the fence and stared at him. He was standing on the other side facing the window with his hand against it.

"Michael we were looking for in the basement. What happened?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked never once looking at her.

"Michael?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he turned so she could only see half of his face.

"I…I'll be right back Michael." She said before she bolted back down the stairs.

Kelso turned back to the window and ran his hand down it, leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

* * *

**ERIC**

_"Mary. Come in."_

_"I can't talk anymore. I am too tired."_

_"Miss. Hobbes is entering a dissociative state, rubbing her eyes, switching to a remote personality. Mary?"_

_"Hello, sir."_

_"Hello Billy. How have you been?"_

_"Never better sir."_

_"Billy where does the princess live?"_

_"In the tongue."  
_

_"Why the tongue?"_

_"Because she's always talking sir."_

_"Where do you live?"_

_"I live in the eyes. You know that."_

_"Remind me. Why the eyes?"_

_"Because I see everything."_

_"And where does Simon live?"_

Eric groaned as the tape stopped and he was forced to change it. He was getting tired of these sessions ending so quickly. He just wanted to find out what happened so he could go find the gang. "Stupid tapes." He said as he pulled out another one and popped it in.

_"Why are you crying Mary?"_

_"I miss my family. How come they don't visit?"_

_"How did you get those scars on your chest?"_

_"How many times should I tell you? I feel off my bike."_

_"Is that what you remember?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Can you tell me who the princess is?"_

_"I have no idea."_

_"And who is Billy?"_

_"I don't know anyone named Billy."_

_"Who is Simon?"_

_"I have no idea who Simon is! I'm sick of this!"_

_"Calm down."_

_"I want to go back to my room."_

There was a long pause before another voice was heard.

_"Mary is asleep sir."_

_"Billy it's good to hear from you."_

_"You too sir."_

_"Billy, tell me what happened in Lowell. I know you saw it."_

_"You know perfectly well what happened."_

_"Mary needs to know what happened to remember."_

_"No!"_

_"Simon might like to tell me."_

_"He's asleep."_

_"Help me wake him up."_

_"NO!"_

_"We must wake up Simon."_

_"I'm too scared."_

_"Billy, we have to wake up Simon."_

Eric heard the tape shut off again and sighed. He picked up the last tape out of the folder and started putting it in the player.

**_"Eric, you're always alone."_**

He turned around as he heard the voice again but found nothing.  
"Okay enough I'm not afraid of you stupid voice." He said as he turned back to the tape.

**_"You don't have to be afraid of me Eric. I can make things all better for you."_**

Eric slowly turned back around and watched as the door completely closed.

* * *

**HYDE AND JACKIE**

"Steven I found Michael." Jackie said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Wait you found him? Where?"

"Up there. He was on the other side of the fence looking out the window. Wait where are the others?" Jackie asked as Hyde grabbed her hand.

"They went looking for Kelso. Lets go." He dragged her up the stairs to where she had seen Kelso not two minutes ago.

Hyde looked around, but Kelso was nowhere to be seen. "Jackie, where was he?"

"He was over there staring out the window," She walked up to the ledge and looked at the window, "Oh god." She shrieked as she noticed the blood.  
Hyde ran up to her and saw what she was seeing.

"We need to find the others." He grabbed her hand and pulled back down towards the basement.

* * *

**DONNA AND FEZ**

"Donna look," Fez said as he picked up the Red shirt that Kelso had been wearing earlier.

"That's Kelso's isn't it?" she whispered as Fez nodded.

They walked a little further down the hall and saw a pair of pants lying on the ground. Those also belonged to Kelso.

"This doesn't look good." Fez said as Donna nodded.

They walked down the hall and found his shoes and his wallet. Finally they heard whimpering coming from the darkest part of the hallway.

"Could that be?" Fez said before he started walking faster.

"Fez wait it could be a trap." He didn't stop so Donna ran to catch up with him. They stopped at the corner of the hall where the whimpering was the loudest.

"Fez, shine your light over there."

"I don't want to." Fez whined and Donna grabbed the light from him.

She shined it down and screamed at what she saw.

* * *

**ERIC**

_"Billy, you understand that you, the princess, and Simon are all inside of Mary?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"If Mary is sick then all of you are sick. You want Mary to get better huh?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"So help her. Tell me about that night in Lowell."_

_"We were playing hide n' seek. Mary was looking for her new doll and Peter. It was real dark." There was a pause. "No I WONT TELL! Mary is a good girl. She doesn't need to know."_

_"What?"  
_

_"What Simon did!"_

_"To who?"_

_"To Peter!"_

_"What did Simon do to Peter?"_

_"I wont tell!"_

_"Tell me."_

_"No I can't tell."_

There was a long pause and the voice started crying and it sounded like Mary.

_"I need to talk to Simon."_

_"He made me do it. It was awful."_

_"We need to wake up Simon."_

_"No, It was awful!"_

_"Wake up Simon."_

Mary continued whimpering as the doctor got frustrated and kept repeating the same sentence over and over until finally there was nothing at all.

**_"Hello Doc."_**

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think? i'm telling you we're getting to the end. If you've seen session 9 then you know what's coming. i really had to go back and put in the conversation about where all the personalities are in Mary because in the movie i thought it was hilarious. Ne ways so hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought.  
**


	4. Simon

**Authors Note: Here is the last and final chapter of Session 9. I want to thank all of you who have supported me with this. It was a sudden decision to do it. I blame Ashley because she encouraged me to do it. I do have another idea for a new horror story that i'll have at the bottom of this. So please let me know what you think of it and this. This chapter was a hard on to write. I havent decided if i like it enough yet. I may go back and rewrite it or i might write an alternate ending. I dont know yet. All i know is that it's done and my obsession with Session 9 is now complete. LOL. It's a great movie that i recommend that you see. Even if it's just to see if this is close to it. Just please watch it. Okay little warning. This chapter is a little mouthy and there are some sick stuff in here. So let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! And i mean nothing!**

* * *

**Session 9**

**Chapter Four: Simon**

"Oh my god Kelso." Donna said as she kneeled down beside him.

Kelso was sitting with his back against the walls and his knees up against his chest. He was covered in dirt and was only in his under ware as Donna tried to get his attention.

"Kelso, it's me. It's Donna. Are you okay?" She asked as he continued to shake and whimper.

"I…I shouldn't have…" He whispered as Donna felt tears come to her eyes.

"What happened to you?" She asked as he slowly turned to her.

"I shouldn't have listened." He whispered and turned his entire face to her.

Donna screamed and jumped away from him, crashing into Fez in the process.

Kelso turned away from them again and continued whimpering and shaking.

"Oh my god." Fez whispered as Donna started crying uncontrollably.

"We have to get him out of here." Donna got up and walked over to Kelso. Fez helped her pull him up and together they started walking down the stairs, both of them avoiding looking at his face and the spear that was sticking out of his eye.

* * *

**JACKIE AND HYDE**

"Steven I don't want to go back down there." Jackie pulled on Hyde's arm to get him to stop.

"Jackie we have to get the others." He turned to her and pleaded as she shook her head.

"Steven something doesn't feel right. Please we have to go." She whispered as he finally took in how scared she actually was.

He fought internally with himself over his need to protect Jackie and his need to protect those who were his family in so many ways before finally giving into the woman he loved.

"Okay doll let's go." He took her hand and they walked back up to the main floor.

"Going somewhere?" Hyde turned around as Jackie screamed.

"Who are you?" He asked as he pushed Jackie behind him.

"I'm the one who's going to fix everything. I'm going to make everything right again." The person quickly ran up to Hyde and all he felt was a sharp pain in his stomach. The person let go of him as he finally realized who it was. He couldn't get the words out as he collapsed on the floor.

"Steven!" Jackie screamed and he heard the person advancing on her.

"Run!" He yelled before he finally collapsed entirely on the floor.

"STEVEN!" Jackie screamed as the darkness came over Hyde.

* * *

**E****RIC**

**"_Hello…doc."_**

"_Simon?"_

**"_Do you know…who I am?"_**

"_Billy had told me a lot about you."_

**"_Billy…is a smart boy."_**

"_What happened on Christmas night in Lowell?"_

**"_Use your…imagination."_**

"_I'd rather you tell me, Simon."_

**"_Peter was naughty."_**

"_What did Peter do?"_

**"_He shouldn't have done it."_**

"_Tell me Simon."_

**"_He scared Mary. He crept up behind her…in the dark. And he scared her. Mary fell down. She fell on her doll. It cut her up. It cut her up real bad. She needed someone to help her. So I…introduced myself." _**_The voice laughed before it started talking again._

**"_I told her to cut up Peter. To cut him up real bad." _**_The voice laughed again._**_ "Good thing his knife was brand new. Real sharp. And then, just so her mommy and daddy wouldn't get mad…I told her to cut them up too." _**_Another laugh._

**"_So much blood. But Mary wanted to do it. So she did it."_**

The tape continued to turn as the pages of the books moved on their own and the door swung back and forth. The tape kept going and the room stayed silent as Eric walked out the door.

* * *

**DONNA, FEZ AND KELSO**

Donna and Fez got Kelso up the stairs and propped him against the wall.

"I'm going to call Eric on this thing." Donna pulled out the walkie as Fez nodded.

"Eric, it's me are you here."

"DON'T!" Kelso screamed and ripped the thing out of her hands.

"Kelso I have to call Eric."

"No," Kelso whispered as Donna looked at him.

"Kelso who did this to you?" She asked as Kelso motioned for her to come to him.

She put her ear near his lips and he whispered something to her. She looked back at him and felt the urge to take the long spear out of his eye.

"Does that hurt?" She whispered as he nodded.

"Like a bitch." He said and Donna's face turned into a hard mask of anger.

Donna quickly stood up and started walking away.

"Donna where are you going?" Fez asked.

"I have to find Eric." She continued to leave the room as Fez watched her leave and Kelso trembled.

"Hello…Fez." Fez looked up as a shadow quickly advanced on him. He never got the chance to scream.

* * *

**JACKIE**

"Oh god!" She screamed as she ran out of the building and toward the woods. She knew it was stupid to run from the building to the woods but she had to get away from whoever the hell was advancing on her. She could hear the quick footsteps behind her and she pushed herself to run faster. She saw a house in the distance so she ran towards it. She pushed open the door and slammed it behind her. She tried to catch her breath as she braced herself against the door. Whoever was trying to get her was going to have to fight their way in. After a few minutes she finally moved away from the door and tried to calm down. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about the man she'd left behind. She knew he was gone. She knew that this psycho had killed him. She sank to her knees as her grief began to consume her. She was so lost in her grief that she never heard the door open. She looked up and screamed before the knife slight her throat silencing her permanently.

* * *

**DONNA**

Donna ran down to the room where she'd left Eric, but he wasn't there. "ERIC!" She screamed before she ran back up the stairs to section A. She was rooming down the halls, calling Eric's name when she heard a sound in one of the halls. She looked down and noticed it was the same hall that Eric had been mesmerized with earlier in the evening. She started walking down it slowly as she watched for any shadows on the floor. She looked at the chair and gasped when she saw someone move in the room across from it. "Eric?" She called as her voice echoed off the walls. She walked into the room and found Eric standing near a wall.

"Eric I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

"I've been here Donna." He said as he continued to stare at the wall.

"Eric, we found Kelso and he's hurt. He said you did it to him."

"I've been here Donna." He said again before he turned to her.

Donna screamed when she saw the bloody knife in his hands. "Eric what have you done?" She asked as he walked towards her. She backed up until her back hit the hall.

_**"I fixed everything…Donna."**_ He said as his voice changed.

"Eric what's wrong with your voice?"

**_"Eric is sleeping. I'm fixing things for him."_** Eric laughed as Donna felt the tears come to her eyes.

"Please…please Eric." Donna pleaded as he stopped in front of her.

_**"I have to fix everything…Donna."**_ He slammed the knife into her stomach as Donna screamed.

"Eric, please." She cried as she put her hands on his shoulders.

**_"Eric loved you, but it wasn't enough for you."_** He said as Donna cried out again.

"It was…it always was. God please stop." She cried as he pulled the knife out and plunged it back it.

**_"He wants everything to be fixed."_** Donna fell to the ground as he pulled the knife out again.

"Please…please…god…the others." She said as she coughed up blood.

**_"The others are fixed. Everything is alright now…Eric,"_** The voice said before he turned his head.

Donna tried to keep her eyes open as Eric kneeled down beside her.

"It didn't have to be like this. You could have forgiven me." Eric whispered as he brushed the hair from her face.

"Eric…why would you…I loved you." She whispered as Eric nodded.

"You left me alone…you left me for him." He watched her as she looked up at him.

"Eric…" She coughed as Eric turned his head at an angle, "Randy…he didn't…he didn't…" Donna closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

"I'm so sorry." Eric whispered before he heard the voice again.

"You wanted this Eric…You wanted all of this. You wanted them to pay for changing things, for making things different. This is what you wanted remember?"

"I wanted things to be right again."

"And now…they are."

Eric walked over to the wall and leaned again against it. He closed his eyes and sank to the ground as tears fell from them.

"What have I done?" He whispered as Simon laughed all around him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the basement the tape finally continued to play.

"Why did you do it Simon?"

_**"Because Mary let me. They always do."**_

"Where do you live Simon?"

**_"I live in the weak and the wounded…doc."_**

"Eric…look at me." Eric looked up and saw Hyde standing there.

"Hyde?'

"You have to wake up."

"But you're…"

"Just wake up." Hyde said as Eric stared at him.

"I am awake."

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Hyde screamed as Eric stared at him.

"I AM AWAKE." Eric stood up and Hyde laughed.

"Just wake up." Eric was about to punch him when suddenly Hyde disappeared.

* * *

"Eric," Donna said as she shook Eric's shoulder.

"Donna?" He said as she smiled at him.

"You fell asleep down here. We're ready to go."

Eric looked behind her and saw all of his friends standing there. "You guys are…"

"You alright man?" Hyde asked as Eric nodded.

"Let's get out of here." Eric said as they all stood up and walked out of the room. Eric was about to shut the door when he heard something. He stood there as the voice came back to him.

**_"I live in the weak and the wounded…Eric."_**

Eric quickly slammed the door shut and ran after his friends more than ready to put this place behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so you wanna know what Simon's voice sounded like then go on youtube and look up Simon Session 9. He's kinda creepy. Ne ways so as much as i didnt want to kill off everyone i had to. ONLY TO BRING THEM RIGHT BACK. If you hadnt guessed already this takes place after season 8. Everything has happened and Eric felt replaced and lost. He felt like everything was wrong and Simon took advantage of that. Like i said i might rewrite it but who knows. Ne ways here is a teaser to another horror story i came up with. It's set in a sleepy little town known as Silent Hill.**

**Eric, Donna, Jackie and Hyde take a road trip to clear their minds. Something happens and they get stuck in the small town of Silent Hill. Alone they must figure out what is going on and why they are seeing the things they are seeing. With the help of Harry, Henry, James, Maria, Heather, Cybil and Dahlia will they find their way back?**

**What do you think? I dont know if i want to do it for sure, but if you've played the silent hill games you have some what of an idea of what can happen to these guys. Ne ways let me know okay? Thanks once again those of you who supported me on this project. You're all amazing. **


End file.
